Avalon High (film)
|image = 220px-AvalonHighPoster-1.jpg |director = Stuart Gillard |writer = Julie Sherman Wolfe Amy Talkington |starring = Britt Robertson Gregg Sulkin Joey Pollari Devon Graye |released = November 12, 2010 |country = United States |language = English}} Avalon High'''is a 2010 Disney Channel Original Movie] starring Gregg Sulkin, Britt Robertson, Joey Pollari, and Devon Graye. The movie is based on the book of the same name by Meg Cabot. It premiered on November 12, 2010, in the United States, January 22, 2011, in Australia and New Zealand, and January 28, 2011, in the UK.[1][2] Plothttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Avalon_High_(film)&action=edit&section=1 edit Allie Pennington, the daughter of two medieval literature scholars, transfers to Avalon High and becomes involved in a prophesied re-staging of Arthurian legend. Moving to a new school Allie meets various new people who she later discovers are the reincarnations of figures from the legendary Camelot. She befriends two boys: Will, a quarterback and most likely the reincarnation of Arthur, and Miles, who has psychic flashes and is most likely the reincarnation of Merlin. A third boy, Marco - Will's evil stepbrother, whom Allie believes is the reincarnation of Mordred and determined to kill Arthur (Will)--which would send the world into another dark age. As Allie gets closer to her classmates, she starts to experience visions of King Arthur and becomes better friends with Will. She starts to suspects that the legend of the prophecy is true. She discovers at a party that Jennifer and Lance are having an affair behind Will's back. She fears that if Will found out he would suffer the same fate as King Arthur and meet his downfall, while her own feelings for Will start to grow. Together, Miles and Allie discover the day King Arthur is prophesied to return. Will suffers from moral blows both in school and at practice that shake his confidence before the big game, on which Will has to win in order to gain a scholarship to please his overbearing father. Allie tries to tell Will about Jennifer and Lance's affair but is constantly interrupted, so she enlists the help of Mr. Moore to protect Will. On the night of the game Will arrives early to school and sees Jennifer and Lance together and takes off; Allie and Marco give chase. Finding Will at the forest where they had previously spent time together, she tells him that he is King Arthur but he takes it as a metaphor and is inspired to return to the game. Allie and Miles then attend the game and watch as Will returns to the game as the prophesied eclipse and meteor shower takes place. At half time Lance apologizes to Will for the affair but Will instead gives his blessing for Lance and Jennifer to be together, forgives them both and then asks to meet Allie after the game. Will then disappears from the game and Allie and Miles go in search and for the first time, Miles uses his psychic power at will to find him. Going to the school theatre they find an injured Marco outside and Will inside the theatre, again Allie tells him the truth of his identity. Mr. Moore arrives and reveals that he is really Mordred, and that Marco was really a member of the Order of the Bear who was sworn to protect Arthur and had been trying to gain Mr. Moore's trust. He then attacks the group. Allie grabs a prop sword to stop Mr. Moore but the sword transforms into Excalibur, revealing that she is the real reincarnation of King Arthur. Mr. Moore and Allie duel in an alternative reality, where Will, Marco, Miles (Merlin), Lance (Lancelot) are also present and fighting. Allie wins with the help of Merlin and defeats Mordred. Back in the theatre they are able to escape and Mr. Moore is detained. Will then returns to the game and promises to talk with Allie after the game, which he proceeds to win. Miles now embraces his powers and becomes more social as a result. At the end of the game Will kisses Allie and they leave the game together hand in hand. The movie closes with all the characters gathered together at the round table dressed as their legendary counterparts. Casthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Avalon_High_(film)&action=edit&section=2 edit *Britt Robertson as Allie Pennington/King Arthur *Gregg Sulkin as William Wagner *Joey Pollari as Miles/Merlin *Devon Graye as Marco Campbell *Molly C. Quinn as Jennifer/Guinevere *Christopher Tavarez as Lance/Lancelot *Steve Valentine as Mr. Moore/Mordred *Don Lake as Mr. Pennington *Ingrid Park as Mrs. Pennington *Craig Hall as Coach Barker Productionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Avalon_High_(film)&action=edit&section=3 edit Filming took place in Auckland, New Zealand,[3] from May 3[4] to June 3, 2010.[5][6] Bethells Beach was used as a location for full-armour battle sequences.[7]Mechnology Visual Effects created 134 visual effects shots for the production. Variation from the novelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Avalon_High_(film)&action=edit&section=4 edit The characters in the film are both renamed and have their mythic alter egos swapped, with respect to the way they are in the book. The film Allie (Ellie in the book), rather than Will, is King Arthur (but several characters initially believe otherwise). Mr. Moore (Mr. Morton in the book) is the film's Mordred, replacing Marco; and Miles (instead of Moore/Morton) is Merlin, otherwise Miles is a character original to the film and has no other equivalent in the novel. In the film, Marco (instead of Moore/Morton) reveals himself to be a member of the Order of the Bear instead of being Mordred, and is determined to protect Will (believing him to be Arthur), although Allie initially believes Marco to be Mordred. In the film, Mr. Moore reveals that he suspected Allie to be the Lady of the Lake (as she is in the novel) and is shocked that she is actually King Arthur. How Will is not King Arthur or how Allie is is given no explanation or reconciliation is given for this major change to the plot. The climactic battle scene, which in the book takes place in the ravine, in the film occurs in the school theatre (which magically becomes a beach). The students are explained as the reincarnations of their alter egos, as opposed to merely corresponding to them. Allie is an only child; she no longer has a brother. Since Will is not Arthur, some connections are eliminated: Will's father is not trying to make Will join the navy; Will does not sail, nor does he have a dog (in the book there are connections to the names of Arthur's dog and boat). Avalon High's team name is the Knights, not Excalibur. Many potentially violent and threatening scenes were removed and scene settings changed to make the movie more appropriate for younger children. Receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Avalon_High_(film)&action=edit&section=5 edit The film's première was watched by 3.9 million viewers.[8] Referenceshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Avalon_High_(film)&action=edit&section=6 edit #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avalon_High_(film)#cite_ref-dcom_1-0 ''a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avalon_High_(film)#cite_ref-dcom_1-1 ''b''] "Legend Lives on at Avalon High". Disney Channel Medianet. 13 October 2010. #^' "Disney Channel & Disney XD Present Programming Plans for 2010-11". TVbytheNumbers.com. 3 March 2010. Retrieved 2010-06-05. #'^' Atkinson, Kent (31 May 2010). "Bollywood May Bolster Thin Patch In 'Wellywood'". Retrieved 2010-06-13. #'^' "Production has begun in New Zealand on "Avalon High," a Disney Channel Original Movie that brings Arthurian legend alive at a contemporary high school".Disney Channel. 3 May 2010. Retrieved 2010-06-04. #'^' 11:58 AM June 3rd, Gregg Sulkin's Twitter. Quote: "Last day of filming on AVALON HIGH TODAY!" #'^' 8:11 AM June 4th, Gregg Sulkin's Twitter. Quote: "Wrap party for Avalon High tonight!" #'^' Smith, Jacqueline (11 June 2010). "A quick word: Steve Valentine". ''The New Zealand Herald. Retrieved 2010-06-13. #'^' Robert Seidman (15 November 2010). Friday Cable Ratings: Sanctuary Rises +Friday Night Smackdown!, Avalon High, NBA, Wizards of Waverly & More. Accessed 2011-08-08. External linkshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Avalon_High_(film)&action=edit&section=7 edit *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1614950/ Avalon High] at the Internet Movie Database *[http://www.tv.com/shows/avalon-high/ Avalon High] at TV.com Category:Disney Channel original films Category:Movies with wikis Category:2010 premieres Category:Disney Channel Original Movies